


My Mane Man

by Cicadacry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadacry/pseuds/Cicadacry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another ship that's buried in my drawers, these two have a cute little date because let's face it they're perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mane Man

 

 

  
**My Mane Man**

**An Equdan fanfic**

 

       Equius thought he'd pounded on the door so hard that it would break through, and that was not the impression he wanted to make that night. The blue blood stood there in his obscure clothes, not very fit for a first date. His black hair fell down to his shoulders, almost in strings on his forehead due to his perspiration. He clicked his cleats together nervously, nearly crushing the violet rose in his hands that he had picked for his date. The only formal thing he actually had was a little jacket that was thrown over his black tank top.  _Oh gosh… This is stupid, why am I here…_ Equius bit his bottom lip and told himself to turn on his heels and abscond from Eridan Amporas doorstep, there was no way he could actually do this with him.

       Equius had never really gone on a date before, he had tried to do one with Aradiabot one day, but she exploded on him… He winced upon the thought, glad that Nepeta was there to recover with him, nestled on the mechanics pile… A little smile slid to the nervous grimace plastered over his face upon the thought of his moirail. She was the one that had encouraged him to do this with Eridan… He had always liked the sea-dweller, though his hate for his kind was STRONG. The two of them hadn't really spent a lot of time together… So he figured, the only way to ever… Pursue this sort of relationship with him, was to first extend his hand in welcome.

       He felt too over dressed, and began to fluster, his thoughts ruffling. More beads of sweat dripped down his temple as he went through all the ways the situation could go wrong.  _What if he doesn't like the flower, what if he's already seeing someone? What if he looks at this in a more caliginous way? What if he looks at it like a platonic way?!_ His body began to tremble, the moments waiting before an open door can sometimes be the very worst.  _Oh fiddlesticks… Maybe I should just leave now while I still have the ch-_

       "Who is it?" Came a voice from beyond the door slowly after his loud knock, it didn't sound very amused… Then again, Equius did come uninvited… He didn't very much like Eridans hive, if he was being honest with himself… But then again, he never did like the architecture that had to do with anything relating to the sea… His nerves jumbled up, and from behind his broken black shades, his yellow, tinted dark blue eyes darted around like fruit flies. Oh great, now his throat had tightened, and his jaw had cringed together.  
"Uh…" Was all he could mutter out. God this was a train wreck already and Eridan hadn't even opened the door.

       "Who the devvil is it?!" He sounded more irritated now. "I havve vvery important things I'm doin!" Then there was the sound of footsteps and the tired creak of wooden floors. The brass doorknob turned, and then Eridan opened the door. He was dressed as formally as always, careened more toward the medieval times, with a purple cape, but also more loose, with black and blue striped pants and a blue striped scarf. He blinked when he saw who it was at his doorstep, eyes traveling up Equius' firm body and resting on his tense face. "Oh…" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and leaned his weight to one hip, fingers drumming on the wood of the door. "It's you."

       Equius was the last person Eridan was expecting that night, not that he  _was_ expecting anyone at all. But he certainly wasn't the last person he had anticipated for, then again… He'd anticipate for anyone to be at his doorstep. He scanned Equius, waiting for the highblood -but lower than him- to speak. "What're you doin here?"  
"I uhm!" Equius cleared his throat and sweat to his shoes. He extended his arm and held out the violet flower to him. "I was…" Eridan blinked at the flower and plucked it from his grip, pulling it up close to him, and interrupting him before he could stutter on.  
"Is… This for me?" He twisted it between nimble fingers, careful of its thorns and appreciating its royal color sported on its petals.  
"Uhm, yes, it… It is…" Equius said, his voice losing a bit of its edge as he saw the admiration in Eridans eyes as he twirled it. There was a silence between the two of them for a moment, in which Equius dreaded.

        "Thank you…" He finally looked up from the rose and offered him a smile, but then he quickly wiped it away.  _Hey… This is your chance for some action. The fuckin land-dwweller brought you a rose. A rose, the flower of passion, or… Romance or some shit. Roses mean sex, play it cool._ "Yeah, wwell… Do you wwant to come in?" He didn't give him another glance, but turned back inside the doorway, cape billowing behind him in the coastal breeze. Equius muttered after him;  
"Err… Sure…"

       The floorboards underneath creaked under the new weight as the two of them walked in together. The ship Eridan lived in was old, and nearly broken down. It sloped to one side heavily, and everything inside of it smelt of the muster of the ocean. Dust covered all of the old wooden furniture, each piece of cloth and fabric had a story to be told, Eridan liked that… Their feet carried them over to the living room, where Eridan seated himself in the middle of his violet couch, leaving Equius standing on the ornate carpet, fists clenched. He patted the seat next to him invitingly; the space was soon filled by a very tense Equius.

       Eridan pulled his knees up beside him and rested one arm on the back of the couch, while Equius sat there politely on the edge of his seat, hands folded in his lap. "So, wwhat brins you here?" It took all of his self control not to smile, and inside his head he begin to sort through all the reasons why he was here, heart rising, and hope blooming, for once…  
"I… Thought, I would… Ask you, if you uhh… That is, at your leisure…" He violently cleared his throat. "If you wanted to, be… ESCORTED." He calmed his voice, the ball in his throat tightening. "To… Dinner…"

       Eridan daringly put a hand to his shoulder and begin to twirl his fingers in the jacket, how cute, it was too big for Equius, even  _with_  his braud shoulders. "I'd like that…" He smiled, unable to hide the purple haze that dusted his nose. His heart beat up a little face, he felt so giddy like a little wiggler again. As for Equius, a very heavy blush had settled across his sculptured cheeks, and his lips tensed together as he felt Eridans hand.  
"Then… I would, very much like… To, uhm…"  _Fuck- I MEAN._ He scolded himself.  _FIDDLESTICKS…_ He pressured himself to finish the sentence, getting it out through pursed lips. "Take you…"  
Eridan allowed a bigger smile to his lips. "Alright…" His hands held on a little tighter to his rose. "One sec, let me go get ready." Without a word Eridan pushed up to his feet and with fleeting feet, left the room and disappeared down the halls, only his creaks echoing after Equius.

       He shut the door to his room softly, and once it was shut he allowed his hands to squiggle happily and his fingers to dance across the stem of the rose.  _OH MY COD WWHAT DO I WWEAR!?_ He placed the rose gingerly in a little vase, replacing an old rose that was long dead that he had wanted to give to Feferi long ago, but right now Feferi wasn't even on the highbloods mind! He searched through his drawers for anything fancy, his wool scarf dangling as he bent over, rummaging through his dresser. He didn't have anything… But then again, he didn't want to get all dolled up… He glanced in the mirror, fixating his focus on his hair. He combed his fingers through it, the purple flare in his mane stood out perfectly, and just a tiny little curl swooped down on the right side of his face. He contemplated having, or ditching the cape, and in the end decided to unclip it, and leave it on his bed. He looked back to his reflection once more, taking a deep breath to gather his confidence, his earfins fanning out, and then he exhaled…  _Let's do this Eri…_

       He opened the door and was walking down the hall, but right before he turned the corner into the living room, he heard something drop and shatter. He flinched at the sudden sound, and then peered around the corner to see one of his glass cups in pieces on the floor, and pool of water formed beneath it. "Oh!" Equius rasped, clenching his fists and looking from the accident, up to Eridan. "Highblood! I-I'm sorry! I was… Going to get you a bevera-"  
"It's fine Equ," Eridan lightly laughed, walking over to him. "I'll clean it up,"  
"N-no! I wi-"  
"No," He insisted, a smile still on his lips. Equius looked at him, a visible little shudder running through him like an electric shock.  
"I apologize deeply…"

       Eridan said no more, but went to get some paper towels to absorb the water, and came back soon. The two of them got on their knees carefully, and Eridan swept up the water, and then the two of them cautiously began to pick up the shards of glass. They made quick work, the back of their hands brushing against each other as they weaved to pick up every shard. During the handwork, a sharp piece of the cup pricked against Eridans finger tip. "Oww!" He yanked his hand back at the sudden jolt.  
"Eridan!" Equius instinctively, protectively reached out and grabbed his hand, a bit too rough.

       Eridan blushed a bit more at the strong grip of his large hands, looking down as he held his hand dearly in both of his, they were so much stronger than his own… His eyes gazed up at Equius broken shades again, and the dust of violet spread a bit more. Equius froze as he looked at Eridans delicate hand, and then at the beautiful craft of his face… "I…" He pulled his hands back and clenched them together. "I am sorry…"  
"It's okay…" Eridan said softly, lightly brining his hand back to his side and putting the tip of his fingers into his mouth, licking away just a tiny drop of plum colored blood.

      When the glass was picked up and disposed, the two of them walked over to the door, Equius on the left, Eridan on the right. Eridan was smaller than him, the tip of his horns just reaching up to about Equius eye level, but he didn't mind much. He knew his blood was superior to him anyway, and that land dwellers were just the embodiments of trash, but Equius… He never really had a problem with him… Then again, he never thought about him, but after tonight he surely would a lot more, he'd blush just upon the idea of him.

       "Uhm…" Equius nervously held out an arm for Eridan to hold onto, and getting the gist, Eridan glanced up at him before tentivley looping his arm through his, his body pressing a little closer to his side. He took a moment to appreciate the strength in Equius muscles, he never believed him when he said he could bash open a robots skull, but feeling the tense flesh under his hands, it made him think twice… Though he wiped the idea of Equius plundering mechanical bodies out of his head.

       The two of them left, and walked along the path of the turbulent ocean. The sea here was always stormy and angry, but as soon as they began to walk along it, the waves began to settle ever so slightly, and the lightning over the horizon had settled, and only thunder faintly rumbled in the background of the licking waves. Their feet left trails in the golden sand, one cleats, the others sneakers. Not sure what to say, the two let silence linger between them as they listened to the waves, and dwelled in their own minds.

       Soon the ocean sands led them to an asphalt road, and they branched off onto it and traveled along the sidewalks of Alternia. The roads were quiet, only an occasional car zipping across from them, and then disappearing over the slopes. They weaved through the asphalt until they came across a little restaurant that had a view of the ocean. It was called  _La nourriture faite pour l'amour,_ though that was a mouthful for any troll, so they simple abbreviated it to,  _Les robinets._ Equius held open the twin glass doors for Eridan, and he sent him a smile as he entered in.

       Tavros Nitram was at the reception counter, boredly playing with a pencil between 2 fingers. He jolted up at the sudden sound of the door opening and the pencil fumbled from his hands and fell to the floor. "Oh!" He bent down and picked it up, bumping his head on the podium as he came back up. "Ow!" He shot his head back up, blushing amber in embarrassment. "Uhm… Sorry! Uh, welcome to the uhh… French…" He gulped and rubbed the back of his head. "Restaurant… Uh…Do you have any reservations?" Tavros got a look at the pair now, and suddenly his eyes brightened. "Oh! It's you Equius, uhm… Yes my boss said you have the best table we can, uhm, offer!" He smiled and nervously shuffled his hands. "Karkat will be your waiter…"

       Eridan peered behind the lowblood and saw Karkat Vantas standing behind Tavros, dressed in a ridiculous black tuxedo, and a white lapel that looked like it was a hassle to get on. His hair was messy, and the glare that was on his face seemed impossible to get off. He stepped from behind Tavros and glared past Equius and Eridan. "Welcome to the blah-blah-blah I will be your waiter follow me." He growled and then turned on his polished shoes and walked away. Equius looked down at Eridan to see if he approved, but he still seemed to be taking things in. He led them after the mutant blood.

       Eridan breathed in the sites through every sense, tasting the smell of fresh bread on the air, and listening to the faint music of violins playing in the background. The walls were painted gold, intricate laces of white traveled along the borders of the walls, and fancy paintings hung in giant frames. They weaved through cherry wood tables and velvet red booths, and then entered out on a private balcony, the ground made of cobblestone. "Wwowwers…" Eridan softly breathed, hugging closer to Equius. Karkat stood before their table, his dull eyes still retaining that glare. He set two menus on the opposite sides of the table.

       Equius pulled out Eridans chair for him, and feeling spoiled rotten, Eridan sat in it, placing his hands on the wooden table and looking around blinking. The sun had fallen long before Equius had knocked at his door, and by now the moon had risen, and the stars painted the black, void sky. Equius sat across from him, shifting the candle that sat between the two of them a little bit. He still looked very tense, nervous, and awkward, but Eridan just smiled softly at him. He must not have done this before…

       "Today our wine is a fine fucking grape that was squeezed and juiced. Just like any other wine." Karkat grumbled, he still didn't make eye contact with the two of them, and it was as if everything his eyes fell upon just happened to be worthy of his glare. "So what do you want? Water or putrid grape shit?"  
Equius glanced at him. "Uhh…"  
"I'll havve some wwater…"  
"Great." Karkat gave an annoyed sigh. "And you?" He now shifted his gaze for the first time to the people in front of him, looking at Equius.  
"I'll have the same as the highblood…"  
His sigh this time was more stressed. "Wonderful." He left, leaving the two of them alone with just the sky, and the cricket chirps way down bellow, and the distant sounds of violins.

       "Equ…" Eridan looked to Equius again, blinking in amazement. "This is… Amazing… I…" He couldn't find the words to explain it, so he laughed and leaned back in his chair, elbows resting on the table. "This is! Amazin!" He repeated. Equius lowered his head bashfully, and brought his hands up, gently removing his shades and placing them on the table. His eyes looked into Eridans, and he had such the softest of smiles on his face. Eridan looked into those eyes, and felt his body relax. He breathed out a sigh, sending shivers (not from the cold air) down his spine. But though his skin grew cold, his heart warmed and sparked. "You're treatin me like a princess!" He exclaimed and Equius couldn't help but smile a bit more.

 _I'm glad he's happy…_ Equius thought to himself, his heart beating fast. "I just… Like to see you happy…" He said very quietly. He glanced up at Eridan again, struck by his beautiful eyes and the way they looked at him. His smile softly faded, and he felt the same chill sweep over his body.  _He's…_ He couldn't even finish his thought… His mind was so stunned…

       Karkat returned there-after, placing a cold glass of iced water beside Eridan and Equius. "There." And then just as soon left, but paused and turned back. "Oh yes, and the chef is coming to meet you."  
"W-wait what? I was not informed of this…" Equius reluctantly broke his gaze from Eridan to look at Karkat.  
"Yes you were, I just told you." Karkat took a few steps back to him. "He insisted on meeting you…" He suddenly sighed, the mood of him changing. "In fact he insists on meeting everyone before he cooks for them, says that you have to 'know a mothafucka before you bake 'em their shit'." And without another word of explanation, Karkat left.

       Equius glanced over at Eridan, debating whether or not they should just leave… He wasn't very fond of the particularly lewd slang that the lowblood was using… And wouldn't be against the idea of just taking Eridan and fleeing to the ocean, as much as he hated it… His eyes grazed over Eridan, he was busy watching the fleeing Karkat, but then he glanced over at Equius again, a bit flustered by how he was eyeing him so seriously. "Wwhat?" He blushed a bit, looking down at his hands and blushing, wondering if there was something wrong with him…

      "O-Oh… Nothing…" Equius cleared his throat and looked down again, a silence pursued… "Eridan… Uhm… Would you like to leave?" Equius asked softly, eyeing his glass and watching as a bead of water dripped down the mouth, just like the sweat dripped from his temple. "I mean… If you are not particularly enjoying this scenery…"

      Eridan bit his bottom lip with his sharp little fangs and softly laughed, shaking his head, a strand of hair falling out of place. "Wwell…" He propped up his elbows on the table, and leaned his chin into his hands.  _Time to work your stuff Eri…_ He raised a perfect eyebrow at him. "If you're not enjoyin here, I wwouldn't mind takin some dessert to go…"

       Equius froze again, it was clear to see even in his eyes now as he sat there stunned.  _What is this?_ He flusteredly began to stutter out verses, trying to say; "I wouldn't be particularly against the idea…" But, as life tends to do, Equius got interrupted again.  
"Heeeeeeey bros." A dastardly display shambled up to the wooden table, his face painted grey against white, and a giant, dopey smile stretched to his face. Now the focus shifted toward this… Thing…

       "Uhh…" Equius groaned and Gamzee Makara, the cook, just continued smiling at him.  
"I do not believe this is the most appropriate place…" Equius muttered, and moved to get up, a frame of dismay shrouded over him.  _This isn't going as I pictured…_ Equius felt his face heat up in embarrassment, why did he choose this restaurant?  
"Not appropriate? Ah man you're missin' out!" Gamzee put a hand to his shoulder and pushed Equius back down into his seat stiffly. "Come on, I'll bake you some wicked ass motherfuckin' pies.' He chuckled, a low, almost eerie laugh.  
"Uh… N-No thank you…" Equius muttered.

       "Aww, come on bro, I'll make you taste Heaven!" Equius still didn't look convinced in the least, but then again, Gamzee Makara was not much of a salesmen. He looked at the couples frown, and for once his own smile dipped away. "Hang on." He got up and excused himself from the table. "Tav!" He disappeared inside of the building, and Eridan watched after him as his lanky form walked up the reception counter. He was so focused on him that he didn't turn to see Equius, or he couldn't even hear him stutter.

      Gamzee came up behind Tavros, who was so bored that he had resorted to trying to balance kitchen utensils off his horns. He hugged him from behind, and Tavros squealed before realizing who it was, and turning around and softly kissing his matesprit on the cheek. Eridan felt his heart glow a bit, and he clutched his hands just a little harder on his lap… Oh how he wanted that… He couldn't bring himself to glance at Equius, but felt just the softest blush warm his blood.  _I wwonder how that feels…_ When he looked up to Gamzee again, he saw him making his way back to over to him with Tavros now.

       "Alright, alright, let this motherfucker just tell you how  _great_  my pies are." Gamzee slapped the back of his matesprits back, making him wince a bit.  
"I really don't..." Equius started but Gamzee interrupted him.  
"Nah nah, bro." Gamzee put one hand on the table as if for emphasize and leaned in toward the two of them, the glow of the candle hitting against his jaw. "Tavros is great at dishin out some raps."  
"W(w)hat?" All three of them said at the same time, confused by now.  
"Gamzee… I'm not, uh… I'm not going to rap…" Tavros said, taking just a step back. Gamzee whirled around to him, a bit of hurt flecked in his stoned eyes.  
"What?! But Tav! You gotta up and be rappin from your heart! We gotta feed these fuckers the miracles of love through my pies man! This is the way." He took Tavros' hands. "Look at these two love-fuckers. They got the heart in their soul, and they're tryin' to reach out and touch one another." Eridan tried to break in, but the clown continued. "Come on bro. I'll get you started."

       Equius and Eridan shared a glance before Gamzee stole it again. And the words that were about to flow from his mouth, would be the worst possible raps known throughout all of paradox space. 

"Sittin' nude in a Cadillac, havin' a snack, with smack and crack in the back  
Waitin' for a heart attack, leaving my skin with needle tracks  
While I'm writing tracks on my ass with blue and red thumb tacks  
Went to the caddyshack with a fat sack of knick-knacks  
Sold it for two packs of jacks  
Threw them at Roberta Flack as I backtracked back to the first act  
At the LAX to find facts 'bout the wack  
But I lacked the black, they cut me some slack  
And left me at Radioshack with a zebra screaming "Crack-a-lack!"

       "WE MUST GO." Equius yelled over the chiefs verses and he grabbed Eridan by the wrist and they fled, with Gamzee crying out to them; "Where're you goin?!" And Tavros' disappointed groans.

       Once they escaped back into the open air, Equius let go of Eridans wrist, panting softly. "I… Am sorry… That did not go as planned…" He wasn't expecting to be bombarded with terrible raps on his date with Eridan… He looked at him now, Eridan seemed just a bit shooken up, glancing behind them at the restaurant. "It's fine." He finally said, turning and looking at Equius, before he remembered. "Oh… You left your sunglasses…"  
Equius checked his pockets, a bit stunned, but then realized he did. "That is alright… I would not prefer going back there…" This brought a laugh to fill the air, and Equius smiled. "Come on…" Eridan nearly purred and looped his arm through Equius' again, pressing his body close.  
"Let's just go home…" They slowly took a few steps away from the pavilion, and Equius choked out quietly; "Is that an order…"  
"Yes…"

       When the two of them made it back home, following the same trails in the sand they had made before, they paused at the doorstep. Eridan seemed a bit unhappy that he was home already… He enjoyed the time he had with Equius, on the way home the two of them had talked about the mechanics that had to be out into making a robot, and he grew to respect him… And in turn, Equius grew to respect Eridan for the person that he was, he wasn't that bad…

        However, the chatting between them died down when they reached his front door… Eridan turned to him, facing him completely, and a bit intimidated, Equius looked down at his cleats before back up at him, a soft smile on his face, showing broken teeth. "Thank you Equ…" Eridan murmured softly.  
"O-Of course… High b-… E-Eridan…" Equius gulped.

        Eridan took a shuffled step closer to him, both hands slipping into his strong grip. His eyes traveled from their hands, back up into Equius' unprotected eyes. He wasn't sure how to transition from one thing to the next… His heart beat fast, but he found himself reaching up to his tip-toes, and his lightly trembling lips pressing against Equius' cheek. Equius felt his body warm up 100-fold, his teeth were grit so hard he feared he break even more. Eridan pulled away slowly, his eyes scanning over the other, and as if pulled by a force stronger than trolls could ever fathom, Equius pulled Eridan into his arms, his lips falling onto his hard.

       "Mmph!" Eridan squealed in surprise, his lips locked with Equius', but he didn't pull away, instead he kissed him back passionately, and gently, his entire body warm, strange sense his skin was normally always cold. They held each other in their arms, one larger, the others more slim. One tall, sturdy body holding one lean, and flexible body.

        Their lips softly fell away again; their eyes opened again slowly and looked at each other, neither one knowing what to say. Equius smiled, a rather big, uncharacteristic smile, and Eridan blushed and softly dragged his hand over his cheek. "You're a dork…"

        They kissed once more, the brittle sea air tugging through their hair, and carrying along with it, 3 soft words… "I love you…"


End file.
